pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date?
Transcripts *Soulful Heart Fox: Is Sweet Heart Mouse here? *Taurus Bulba: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Patrick Monahan: There's a boy in my house. *Amber Peterson: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Patrick Monahan: Why is there a boy in my house? *Amber Peterson: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Sweet Heart Mouse. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Amber Peterson: So, what's the dealio with Soulful Heart Fox? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Proud Heart Cat: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't understand. What's happening? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Amber Peterson: Holla! *Soulful Heart Fox: (Sniffles) *Taurus Bulba: I know what you're doing here, Soulful Heart Fox. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Tenderheart Bear: He's not good enough for Proud Heart Cat. No one is! *Flavio Hippo: Go back to jail! *Taurus Bulba: What are you looking for, Soulful Heart Fox? Something to steal? *Flavio Hippo: Like you daughter. *Tenderheart Bear: Should we say something? *Taurus Bulba: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Soulful Heart Fox's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, no response. *Taurus Bulba: Two can play at your mind games, Soulful Heart Fox. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Chuckie Finster: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Chuckie Finster: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Soulful Heart Fox: (Chuckles) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, intimidation is failing *Taurus Bulba: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Patrick Monahan: So, Soulful Heart Fox, what do you like to do for fun? *Soulful Heart Fox: I don't know. Stuff. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Taurus Bulba: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Tenderheart Bear: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Taurus Bulba: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Soulful Heart Fox: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Taurus Bulba: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Patrick Monahan: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Soulful Heart Fox: Cool. I rock the bass. *Patrick Monahan & Soulful Heart Fox: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Soulful Heart Fox: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Amber Peterson, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Amber Peterson: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles: Stop talking like that! *Homer Simpson: Wait. Where's Soulful Heart Fox? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Did you leave Soulful Heart Fox with Patrick Monahan? Amber Peterson! This is so embarrassing. *Amber Peterson: Sweet Heart Mouse, your Patrick Monahan would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Patrick Monahan & Soulful Heart Fox: Yeah! *Patrick Monahan: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Sweet Heart Mouse: Bye, Amber Peterson. Bye, Patrick Monahan. *Patrick Monahan: Have fun. *Amber Peterson: Peace out, my homies. *Patrick Monahan: You know, Soulful Heart Fox's a good kid. *Amber Peterson: You're not so bad yourself. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Taurus Bulba: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Cheer Bear: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Flavio Hippo: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Tenderheart Bear: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Taurus Bulba: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Cheer Bear: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Amber Peterson: Okay, that's enough. *Patrick Monahan: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof